


Sleep

by Poke_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poke_chan/pseuds/Poke_chan
Summary: iwaizumi has a comfortable night's sleep
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Sleep

Iwaizumi would definitely sleep badly that night

When Iwaizumi agreed to receive that trio at his home on a Saturday night, he did not expect that he would end up sleeping tight in bed.

Oikawa hugged his left arm, lying on his chest, on the other side, Hanamaki hugged his waist and Matsukawa used his pillow arm while holding his hand.

It wasn't as if Hajime was hating that, but he certainly wasn't being very comfortable. Soon that position would be bad, his arms would start to tingle. He thought about getting up and giving the bed to the three of them, and going to one of the mattresses on the floor that he had prepared earlier. But he couldn't move.

Iwa sighed tiredly, moving a little, trying to change his position slightly, in a way that would not wake the three. At that moment, he wondered why he didn't wake them up and kick them out of his bed.

The answer was simple: He couldn't do it. Much less wanted, not really.

Hajime would not admit out loud, that he was loving the smell of Tooru's shampoo so close, nor that he was loving to caress Issei's hand, much less that Takahiro's breath in his belly made him shiver.

Iwaizumi definitely slept well that night.


End file.
